1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner mirror attachment structure for attaching an inner mirror to a front window through a base bonded to the front window.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally known as a technique in such a field is an inner mirror attachment structure disclosed in Patent Document 1. This inner mirror attachment structure is constructed by a planar base bonded to the inner surface of a front window, and a base inner which is arranged at a base part of a stay for holding the inner mirror and clasps the base. The base inner is fitted to the base along the front window, and the opposing side faces of the base are clasped by the base inner, so that the base inner is mounted to the base, whereby the inner mirror is attached to the front window.
The base used as being bonded to the front window has been commoditized so as to be compatible among various inner mirrors. As the commoditized base, one having a small size has been employed so that the smallest inner mirror is mountable.
[Patent Document 1] Published International Patent Application WO 03/041999 pamphlet